For off-grid application sites, such as a telecommunication site or a remote village, reliable power supplies are needed. Hybrid systems containing combustion engine-driven generator setups (gensets) and battery banks are usually used to provide a continuous power supply. However, in these hybrid systems, refueling and maintenance costs become significant over time. In order to reduce such costs, renewable energy, such as photovoltaic power or wind power, may be used as the primary power sources, while diesel gensets may be used as secondary power sources. Excess energy generated by the primary or secondary power sources (i.e., energy not consumed by a load) may be used to charge a battery bank configured to store electric energy for backup use. Typically, it is preferred that a high percentage of energy is generated by the renewable power sources.
In a conventional hybrid genset system that uses synchronous-speed gensets, to maintain high efficiency of the gensets, limit machine wear, and avoid carbon build-up during partial loading, a common strategy for use of the genset system is called the full power minimum run time (FPMRT) strategy. This strategy calls for operation of the genset at full power for a prescribed minimum run time, after which it may be shut off if the loads can be fully supplied by the renewable power sources or batteries. Usually, the genset is oversized (e.g., 2.5 times oversized) in order to meet predicted peak loads, even though such a high load only lasts for a small percentage of its operation time. To efficiently store excess energy generated by such oversized gensets, oversized batteries may be required, which may significantly increase the cost of the power system. In addition, since FPMRT strategy has to charge a large amount of excess power to a battery, the corresponding hybrid power system may have a significant energy loss due to the inefficiency of charging the battery. Therefore, it is beneficial to develop a hybrid power system that operates the genset to meet the power requirements of a load so that frequent battery charging may be avoided. Finally, it is also advantageous that the rotor speed of the genset is adjustable, corresponding to desired low fuel consumption.
One wind power system with a variable speed wind turbine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,712 to Erdman (“the '712 patent”). The '712 patent describes a variable speed wind turbine that has the potential to reduce or eliminate substantial power fluctuations on the output line. The variable speed wind turbine includes a variable speed generator that converts wind energy to electric energy, a power converter, and a DC voltage link connected to an electrical energy storage device. According to the disclosure of the '712 patent, the power supply to the utility grid is controlled by the active switches at the power converter. In particular, the rotor speed of the generator is varied with the varying wind speed to improve energy recovery over a range of wind speed.
Although the wind power system described in the '712 patent may be effective for generating power from wind power sources, it may be problematic. For example, the system described in the '712 patent may be unreliable. Because the power system of the '712 patent operates exclusively from a wind power source, it may be incapable of operation when this source is not available. As a result, in the event of loss of wind power, loads that rely on continuous power supply may become inoperable.
Furthermore, the solution provided by the '712 patent may not be efficient and cost effective. For example, the generator rotates at a variable speed in accordance with the wind speed. As a result, the variable speed generator is driven by only by the available wind source and operates at a speed determined by the characteristic of the power source, for example, wind speed, instead of the characteristics of loads. Therefore, it may not efficiently provide a power supply based on the power requirements of a load. Consequently, the storage device, such as a battery, has to be oversized to ensure that all excess power can be saved. Otherwise, if the storage device is not scaled up, a large portion of generated electrical power may be wasted.
In addition, the system described in the '712 patent does not include voltage conversion devices and, therefore, may not provide the voltage level required by certain off-grid application sites. For example, the DC link voltage of the power system disclosed in the '712 patent may be a high voltage (e.g. 750 volts), which may not be compatible with low voltage applications, such as a telecommunication system that typically requires a 48 volt supply.
The disclosed hybrid power system is directed towards overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.